


haunting

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Haunting, M/M, Married Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “You heard that too, right?” Peter asked aloud, glancing towards their bedroom door.





	haunting

**Author's Note:**

> the ghost is probably stiles and he just wants to two handsome men to pay attention to him and they probably fall in love  
Un'betad.

“You heard that too, right?” Peter asked aloud, glancing towards their bedroom door. Chris was still in bed beside him, the other man only half awake. 

Now, this wasn’t the first time Peter had woken up to banging, though he  _ was _ a werewolf with enhanced hearing. Being a light sleeper was something he’d grown accustomed to during his years. Being woken by strange noises wasn’t something unusual, and he never had a problem falling back asleep. After all the noises usually come from miles off—nothing for him to ever worry about. Though, as Peter peered into the dark, flashing his eyes to better see his husband, he couldn’t help  _ but _ worry.

Chris was anything but a light sleeper. If he wasn’t on a hunt, there was nearly nothing that could wake the man from slumber. He slept like the dead—so Chris being woken by the same noises as Peter was rather alarming. He watched as Chris blinked up at him, his husband’s brows pulling down in confusion as he lifted himself onto his elbows, following Peter’s line of vision to their bedroom door.

It was open. 

Growing up in a house full of werewolves, privacy was something that one coveted. With enhanced senses, there were very few things that could be kept from family. From childhood, Peter insisted on privacy. He wanted a space that was  _ his, _ that he could go to get away and recharge without having to deal with anyone else. He wanted somewhere safe, so he somehow convinced his parents to soundproof his room. 

From the ages of six to twenty-two he slept with his bedroom door closed. It didn’t matter that he and Chris had been living in their home for nearly fifteen years, he still made sure their bedroom door was always closed before being able to fall asleep. 

It had never bothered Chris either, so there was never any reason to leave it open. They had  _ never _ left it open before. So Peter stared at the door with his eyes ablaze, the electric blue shining in the dark room as he tried to get a better look into the hallway. He breathed deeply, desperately trying to find some strange scent even as he focused his hearing on the house. 

They both jolted when a second loud bang rang out through their home. Peter desperately breathed in, focusing his hearing once again but growling when he couldn’t hear  _ anything. _ No new scents, no other sounds. He looked over at Chris slowly, the man’s face carefully blank even as his eyes were wide. He was holding the small pistol that he kept strapped right under their bed and he had it trained on the door. 

Peter took another deep breath, trying to calm his heartbeat—though the fast pace of his husband’s was not helping—as he carefully laid a hand on Chris’ thigh, “I don’t hear anything, I don’t smell anything. I-I don’t  _ understand _ !” 

Peter heard Chris take a deep breath, though he didn’t dare look away from the door—even when light flooded the room and nearly blinded him. He let out a low hiss, ignoring his husband’s snickering by tightening the grip he had on the other's thigh until he stopped being laughed at. He shot a glare at the man, not at all amused by the charming grin he was being given. 

He snapped his head back when the door slammed closed, the noise jarring in the silence of his home. Peter blinked his eyes slowly, staring at the now-closed door, his brain moving sluggishly—too slowly to properly process what just happened. 

“I’ll call someone in the morning, alright?” Chris said, his voice soft enough that Peter felt himself being tugged closer, his husband warm against his side.

All he could do was nod.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
